


Tronnor Oneshots

by literallyyoutube



Series: Tronnor Oneshots [1]
Category: tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor, oneshot book, oneshots, tronnor oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyyoutube/pseuds/literallyyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a dick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddle Sessions with Troye and Connor

**Friday, 11 pm**

 

Connor made his way to their bed, exhausted from trying to edit his video. He threw himself next to his partner, who lazily moved closer to Connor, trying to cuddle up closer. Except, it seemed as if there was a problem. Troye continued to shift restlessly in Connor’s grip, not being able to find a comfortable position. Connor laid motionless, deciding to not get irritated, and let his boyfriend, who seemed much more awake now, continue to shift uncomfortably. At last, the movements ceased, and Troye settled down with a sigh.

“Yep, just jam your knee into my crotch. This is fine,” Connor’s sarcastic voice rang through the silent bedroom.

“Shit sorry,” Troye mumbled, and proceeded to move his knee..

“Troye that’s literally driving it _further_ into my crotch, fuck off,” he groaned, knowing full well what Troye’s intentions were. He could practically hear the cheeky smirk in his voice when he said, “sorry babe,” and turned around, closing his eyes again.

 

**Sunday, 12 am**

 

Connor wasn’t the best at falling asleep; so you could imagine the troubles that ensued when Troye was laying on top of Connor, feeling rather comfortable, on his phone.

“Troye,” Connor whispered, trying to get his attention. He earned a low mumble in response. “Move your knee, my leg is falling asleep.” You could tell Troye wasn’t happy from his answering groan.

**1 am**

“Troye,” Connor whispered again.

“What,” Troye whined.

“I need to pee.” Connor gently shook Troye up and down with his leg to rouse him.

“Noooooooo,” was his response, before settling his head back onto Connor’s chest.

**1:30 am**

“I’m hungry,” Connor simply stated.

“I’m not moving.”

“You’re a dick,” Connor responded, lightly elbowing Troye’s side. All of a sudden, a loud rumble broke the quiet atmosphere of the room. Troye immediately erupted into giggles at the sounds that emitted from Connor’s empty stomach.

“Con, I could literally feel the vibrations of my head.”

“Stopppp,” Connor whined. “I’m a growing boy I need food, get off you dick.”

Troye latched his arms and legs around Connor’s body tighter in response, refusing to get off, “Nooo.” You can probably guess how the rest of the night’s conversation went.

 

**Wednesday, 9 pm**

 

The two partners laid sweetly in their bed, legs tangled together, pressed up closely to each other. Connor let out a soft giggle at the way one of Troye’s curls drooped onto his forehead.

“Your breath smells bad,” Troye stated bluntly.

“Oh my god, wait does it really?” Connor’s eyes widened, a blush settling onto his cheeks.

Troye let out a soft laugh, “Yes.”

“I am so sorry.” Connor hid his face in his arm, hiding from Troye. “I promise I brushed my teeth. I even used, like, mouthwash and shit.”

Troye rolled his eyes, and kicked Connor softly. “Whatever you dork, it’s okay.”

**11 pm**

“Did you just fart,” asked Connor, scrunching up his nose at the sound he just heard.

“Yeah,” Troye mumbled sheepishly.

“That’s okay, release your inner demons,” Connor whispered, eliciting an eye roll from Troye. Not even moments later, you could hear Connor’s loud groans of protest at the scent that eventually found its way to his nose.

 

**Thursday, 3 am**

 

It was a late night for the boys, both just laying in bed on their phones, enjoying each other’s company. It was pretty silent, the only sounds being their soft breaths.

“Hey Con,” Troye whispered, breaking the silence. Connor hummed in response.

“Do you remember when you thought you were straight?” Troye stifled a giggle as Connor narrowed his eyes.

“Do you remember when you were 12, like yesterday?” Connor shot back, earning a hard kick in the shins. Cuddle sessions with Troye and Connor were quite something, weren’t they?

 

**These ideas come from this tumblr post: http://opalclit.tumblr.com/post/136675730398**

 


	2. A Cute Boy's Number

“Zoe, remind me again why I’m being forced to come to work with you for the day?” Troye groaned as he slipped on his shoes.

“Because Troye, we’re going to the mall afterwards, and I don’t feel like coming back home to pick you up first.” Zoe Sugg rolled her eyes slightly as Troye let out a stubborn huff. Zoe had somehow persuaded Troye into coming to her work, a stylistic design company for advertising, for the day. Needless to say, he wasn’t too happy with the plan. What would he even do all day? Sit next to Zoe awkwardly on his phone while she speaks to her friends and does something productive? Not the most ideal situation for Troye.

“Come on, shall we go now?” Zoe spoke with an innocent smile on her face as she made her to the front door of their shared apartment. You could tell Troye lived with someone who worked in creative design by the well coordinated color scheme of the furniture.

“Wait, I forgot something,” Troye protested,

“What?”

“My ability to give a fuck,” Troye scowled, eliciting a large eye roll from Zoe. At least it was Troye’s turn to play his music in the car.

:-:-:-:-:

Troye let out one last groan as Zoe pulled up to the building. He never felt the most comfortable in situations with new people, but he technically didn’t have to talk to anyone, right? They made their way through the carpeted lobby into the elevator, waiting to be taken up to the fifth floor.

“So, uh, are there any cute boys on your floor?” Troye grinned, awaiting the slap he would soon receive from Zoe.

“Is that all you ever care about, Troye?” she sighed fondly.

“Hey, I’m a single and young boy, what else could you expect?” Troye joked along.

“Come on then, I mostly just have to put designs together on the computer today.” Zoe led him through a maze of desks and people. All together, it wasn’t too much like an office building, which must be nice for those who worked there. It was quite spacious, you could say chic, and not at all crammed. Zoe sat by a desk in front of a large window, next to a boy with his light brown haired head down.

“Hey Con,” Zoe greeted, prompting the mystery boy to look up; fuck, he was gorgeous. Light brown didn’t even do do his hair justice as the rays of sun hit him, turning his hair a soft caramel brown. But, honestly, who could worry about his hair when you could see his eyes. Damn, were they something. Troye definitely wasn’t one to cheesily fawn over someone, but when someone with the most beautiful forest green eyes, and the sweetest, most innocent face is presented in front of you, how could you resist?

“Oh, this is my friend and flatmate, by the way,” Zoe gestured over to me.

“Hi, I’m Connor,” the boy grinned, and held out a hand, snapping Troye out of his daze.  _ Connor. What a lovely na _ _ — _ _ gross, when did I become so cheesy? _

“I’m Troye.” He felt his heart flutter slightly as Connor grasped Troye’s hand in his, shaking it firmly, but kindly.

“Troye, like Troy Bolton?” Connor tilted his head to the side.

Troye giggled. He’d heard that one way too many times before, but didn’t quite mind  _ him _ questioning it. “No, it’s Troye with an e and the end.”

“Oh, how unique, Troye. Mine’s Connor with an o not an e,” he offered. Troye simply nodded and went back to twiddling his thumbs as he turned back to his computer.

 

It had been a good ten  minutes since their introduction, and Troye had just been passing the time doing whatever he could think of: editing some pictures, playing neko atsume, you know, the usual. It was quiet while everyone worked, so you could imagine the embarrassment Troye faced when he opened up the neko atsume app with the music unknowingly on full volume. It’s not too fun to see everyone’s heads snap up at once to look at you, is it?

“Oh my god, Troye,” Zoe muffled a laugh as she hid her face in her arm. At least she tried to hide it, whereas Connor was full-on laughing. Troye scrambled to turn the sound off, feeling all the blood rush to his cheeks.

“Guys, noooo, stop!” Troye hid his face in his arms, wishing the ground would just swallow him.  _ Trust me to embarrass myself on the first day I visit my friend’s office. _

“Connor stop!” Troye resorted to repeatedly hitting Connor in order to wipe the smile off his face; but, he couldn’t help but laugh slightly along with Connor. At last their laughs quieted down, only hearing a few chuckles from Connor and Zoe here and there.

“So, uh, which cat are you most like?” Connor leaned forward, whispering to Troye. Troye groaned aloud, and hid his face in his arms for the second time that day.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

“Zoe, I need help,” Connor whined, spinning around in his chair to face his friend.

“Con, I’m busy. Ask Troye, he’s got quite an eye for design,” Zoe smirked slightly. Troye;s head shot up at the sound of his name. What was Zoe up to now?

“Troye could you help me? I need your advice,” Connor turned to him with light in his eyes.

“I-I’m not a professional though,” Troye stuttered out, suddenly very intimidated at the thought of sitting in this office.

“That doesn’t matter! I trust your eye.” Connor smiled reassuringly, sliding over to make room for him in front of the computer. Troye slowly got up and took a seat next to him, leaning his elbows on the desk.

“I’m not sure if the color scheme goes, you know? Like, does it look off?” Connor questioned, leaning his head to look over Troye’s shoulder. Troye tried his best to ignore the beautiful boy peering over his shoulder, but it was quite hard when he was literally breathing down his neck. Troye took a breath and immersed himself if the colorful design that stood in front of him. It was truly beautiful, with a pastel theme, and seeming to promote a new coffee line. The light in the back hit the baby blue flowers just right, making them seem almost magical.

“Wow,” Troye breathed out. “Did you take this?”

Connor smiled bashfully in return, and nodded.

“Oh my god, it looks terrible!” Troye exclaimed, letting out a laugh as soon as he saw all the color drain from Connor’s face. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, I promise!”

That definitely earned him a large slap on the arm. “Troye, you can’t do that! That’s awful!” Connor whined.

“I’m sorry, it is beautiful, I promise! But uh, if you wanted my advice, maybe you could fade it a bit to fit the light theme on the picture. The colors definitely go great together, but maybe bring out the blue a bit more, and darken the shadows a little.” Troye spoke very uncertainly, not sure if he was anything he was saying was right, and not wanting to offend the boy. Connor only nodded, and quickly went to work, touching up the picture in all the ways Troye suggested. Troye watched him as he worked and found it utterly adorable how he slightly poked his tongue out and crinkled his nose as he worked; like a small kitten, basically.

“How’s that?” Connor broke him out of his thoughts, turning to Troye with a hopeful expression on his face. As Troye looked at it, he instantly felt it was perfect, and felt his heart flutter at the thought that he could have been some help.

“It’s perfect, Connor,” Troye praised, still in awe of the beautiful picture.

“But like, not as perfect as me, right?” Connor questioned, placing his hands underneath his chin sweetly. 

Troye rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly. “Yeah yeah, not as perfect as you. You are the simply most perfect creation on this planet, all hail.” Connor’s answering grin set more butterflies free in Troye’s stomach.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

“Troye,” Connor lightly poked his cheek. Troye only grunted in response. “Troyee.” Connor began poking his cheek persistently until he finally got a response.

“Yes Connie?” Troye sighed teasingly.

“I’m bored,” was his blunt response.

“You have work to do.” Troye raised an eyebrow.

Connor huffed, “You’re no fun. Zoe, your friend is a lame ass nerd.”

Troye dropped his mouth open and narrowed his eyes at Connor’s smug face. “Zoe, your friend is an absolute dick,” Troye shot back.

Zoe sighed, playing along. “Boys, boys, you’re all dicks here, none of you is more of a dick than others. Let’s all get along now, yeah?”

Connor looked at me, amusement in his eyes. “I say we ditch the bitch, Troye.”

“Oi, watch your mouth boys,” Zoe scolded them playfully. 

The rest of the day went on, the three constantly bantering and having some laughs. You wouldn’t even be able to tell Troye and Connor had just met.

“Wait, Troye! Before you guys leave, here.” Connor handed Troye his phone, a new contact page pulled up. A wide smile spread across Troye’s face as he forced his fingers to steadily type in his number, saving in his name as “Lame Ass Nerd Troye.”

“We should all meet up again,” Troye spoke, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

“Definitely. I’ll text you Troye.” Connor flashed one last smile before heading out the door.

“Well, seems like you guys got on pretty well, huh?” Zoe teased with an evident smirk on her face.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Troye mumbled, shoving her lightly before leading the way out the office. Maybe coming here with Zoe wasn’t such an awful idea.

There you have it: the story of how Troye got a cute boy’s number. That cute boy turned out to be his boyfriend, but that’s a whole other story.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wOw what a cheesy ending love it  
> Also, if you guys have any prompts, do send them in, because I have like no ideas at the moment, and I would greatly appreciate some :))
> 
> -Vi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Surprise, I made a oneshot book. *throws confetti* This one was pretty short (like 600 words lol), but that's the point of this book; to store my less developed ideas, which I'd still like to post. My more developed/longer stories will most likely be published seperately, be it a oneshot or a short story). So yeah, that's that. I'm not the best at updating frequently, so be warned, but I will try as much as I can to not abandon my account for like 6 months again whoops xx.
> 
> -Vi


End file.
